everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Parrotbeak/Some instructions regarding comments regarding Apple/Darling
Okay, peeps, I don't think I have to point out that the comments mostly left on the wiki pages in the past days are generally not pleasant. So we're going to establish some guidelines. The first thing I wish to get down is that I am a non-hetero woman and that I started this wiki with the absolute intent for it to be safe for people who normally do not get their due in society or fandom. So we're doing a balance here in favor of people who one way or another fit MOGAI. There are people here who won't like that, but that's the way it is. For the ones who cite religious reasons, my sympathies for your life details end when those include you denying other people their (harmless) life details. If you're looking for a crowd more attuned to your ideals, I'm sure there's rallies blaming gay people for burnt toast or something you can join. Though I recommend more class by taking a good hard look at yourself and the pain you are causing right now. Then there are a few trying "It can't be gay, it's a kid's show!". I do so "love" how obvs kids can't be gay and how we're talking about a show and a fandom that's prior tried to push that a man abducting a woman because she isn't playing along with his harrassment of her is the epitome of romance, but, no, of course, it's a "kiss" from one female character to another that's a problem. Other than that, I invite people who have opinions that MOGAI members aren't "wholesome" or "good enough" or whatever to cease voicing their opinions through fictional characters and just come straight to me to tell me I am your lesser. That's what you are trying to do anyway. Well, minus the personal bit, but obviously I'm not going to invite you to harass others. I will start deleting comments that continue either practice. New ones on sight and old ones soon enough. Banning may become part of it, but as is I like to think that won't be necessary. IMPORTANT UPDATE: I'm going to delete some stuff now. The thing is that in some cases there's a string of comments I want to remove and that is much more efficient to do by just removing the parent comment. But the parent comment might be innocuous. I will still delete, but if anyone wants their text back to redo the comment, plz contact me. It's not about the parent comment, but about easing up on removing comment strings. Apologies for the inconvenience. Now, a third category of people are the ones going how it is true friendship or some hogwash like that. Sometimes by claiming there's not enough material for romance. But apparently there is for friendship. Your collective depreciation of friendship is noted, but on to the meat here. Long story short, if you're heterosexual, you are by definition heterosexist. You're by definition on the side that has the power to hurt the other side. And you have to make a conscious effort to be a better person, which includes interrogating your own preferences. I believe that a lot on the hero/friendship/CPR side of the argument are honest about their interpretation, but not that you are critical. It is a wellknown and well-documented phenomenon for society (and with that fandom) to (verbally) hide non-heterosexual relationships. A quick sample of proof would be this lovely comic and the motivation cited underneath. This erasure isn't limited to non-heterosexual relationships but also affects relationships involving anyone non-white and/or anyone not-cis and/or anyone with (certain) disabilities, etc. Basically, society is pretty big on this message that only certain people can (romantically) love and are worthy of (romantic) love. Before you insist it is (just) CPR, before you insist it is friendship, before you insist it's Darling being a hero, do ask yourself why you do so and what your investment is. If need, switch some characters out. Daring and Apple are confirmed to be friends, but somehow I think that if he woke her people would call it romance. This isn't to say that there isn't a lot to discuss about the scene, its meaning, its future, and its value. I've already said I'm highly critical of it myself and cannot actually feel happiness over it, but the contextual framing of the scene, keeping in mind various recent shows that incorporate fem/fem couples, leaves no doubt that at the very least Mattel/GURU is testing the waters. Which is one other reason I won't let denial fly. Let 'em hear it's time for fairytales to be there for all children! And speaking of those other shows, and this one is for the critical MOGAI fans around, EAH has its own value. Sure, we're not having an established fem/fem couple yet, but Legend of Korra and (sort of) Steven Universe have those and it isn't received with less denial than EAH is now. Moreso, both those shows led to awful MOGAI in-fighting, with lesbians and bisexual women at arms against each other in the first case and those two plus non-binary people at arms in the second case. Then there were the lesbians and bisexual women who were angry at how weakly last-minute Korrasami was with others being angry at them for their denial and that one remark from Bryce did not improve things at all. This is why I am very invested in MOGAI fans finding a way to work this out this time. I believe we can find a way to acknowledge and be critical at the same time and make the wiki reflect that truth. Not at the moment, because there's a heterosexism afoot that has to be countered before we can reach neutral ground, but hopefully soon. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts